


Relationship Theories

by wesleycrushers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: It’s a new year at Greendale Community College
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Relationship Theories

The first day of the new fall semester at Greendale Community College starts with a speech from Dean Craig Pelton.

No one would describe it as “inspiring.”

Katya Holden walks into Fundamentals of Law and runs right into a skinny blonde in a leather jacket.

“I am so sorry, ohmigosh, excuse me.” Katya stammers. The blonde smiles.

“It’s okay. I’m Britta Perry, with the office of counseling and psychological services.” She extends her hand. Katya shakes it.

“Greendale has a counseling service?” Katya asks.

“It’s fairly new. I’m actually the founder, and current only staff member. At least it’s better than Duncan.” Ms. Perry shrugs.

“Right.” Katya nods. “Wait, who?”

“Britta. Stop pestering my students about your dumb psychotherapy nonsense.” A tall man, also wearing a leather jacket, says, walking up next to them.

“Oh! You must be Mr. Winger. Katya Holden!” She extends her hand. Mr. Winger does not shake it.

“Britta. Leave.”

“I’m going. Meet me for lunch?” Britta asks.

“Sure, yeah. Save me a seat.” Mr. Winger shrugs.

“Of course.” Ms. Perry turns back to Katya. “It was nice meeting you.” She makes her way towards the door, then turns back to Mr. Winger in the threshold. “Oh, by the way, Chang and Craig are coming too!”

“What? No, Britta- ugh!” Mr. Winger moves towards the door but is stopped from pursuing Ms. Perry by a new crop of students entering the classroom.

-/-/-

Katya sits around a table with four other people from her law class, a “study group” at the suggestion of Mr. Winger. It’s a couple weeks into the semester, and so far Greendale has not exactly lived up to her expectations. For one, instead of actually studying, the rest of her group only want to talk about Mr. Winger and Ms. Perry.

“They are having sex, you guys. Two people don’t talk to each other like that unless they’ve seen the other naked.” Yanni Arlen uses his highlighter to punctuate his words. Katya thinks he should be using it to mark key words in the textbook.

“No way. They’re just colleagues, with a friendly banter.” Laney Pope rolls her eyes. Eyes that could be pouring over flash cards.

“You know they were both students here, right. They have a history.” Olivia Sheridan is folding origami swans. Notebook paper is meant for notes.

“What if they used to have sex, and now they’re just good friends?” David Greyson asks. He isn’t doing anything at all. Katya hates him the most.

“That is ridic-“

“Come on, dont-“

“You think-“

“They’re having sex right-“

The rest of the group starts yelling over each other. Katya slams her textbook down on the table.

“Guys!” She yells. “We are supposed to be studying!” 

They all look at her. A beat.

“I can’t believe you would-“

“How could you say-“

“You are a crazy-“

“You’re so full of-“

Katya sighs, opening her textbook back up.

-/-/-

The first month of the semester ends with a school dance. Through a series of bizarre adventures, Katya now feels closer to the rest of her study group than any other person in her life, but the question of Mr. Winger and Ms. Perry’s relationship still hangs over them like a dark cloud.

Katya walks into the cafeteria, which has been decorated with crepe streamers and strips of tulle. She finds the group standing around a table.

“Look. Mr. Winger and Ms. Perry are standing together.” Olivia points over to where, sure enough, the two are standing together.

“They definitely came together, and are definitely a couple.” Yanni pops a cocktail weenie into his mouth.

“They aren’t dancing together.” Katya frowns. “Don’t couples usually dance together?”

“Mr. Winger’s pretty cool. I don’t think he dances.” Olivia shrugs.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria burst open, revealing a petite brunette in a black cocktail dress. Mr. Winger says something to Ms. Perry then goes over to her. The group watches as Mr. Winger takes the brunette’s hand, kissing it before escorting her to the dance floor. They sway slightly, having a hushed conversation.

“Who is that?” Laney pokes Katya. “Do you know her?”

“Stop poking me. No, I have no idea who that is.” Katya pushes Laney’s acrylics away from her abdomen.

“She and Mr. Winger must be close. Is she his girlfriend?” Laney asks. Olivia shrugs.

Mr. Winger leans down to kiss the brunette, whose left hand comes up to cup the side of his face. A left hand sporting a very large, very sparkly diamond ring.

“Ohhhh.” The group collectively realizes.

“Huh. If that’s his wife, then what’s his relationship with Ms. Perry?” Olivia asks.

“Like I said. They’re just good friends.” David says. “Ms. Perry told me all about Mr. Winger’s wife during one of our counseling sessions. Her name is Annie, she also went here, and she works for the FBI.”

The group all turn to look at David. A beat.

“What are you talking-“

“How long have you-“

“Why are you going-“

“Are you out of your-“

-/-/-

Annie looks over to where a group of Greendale students are arguing.

“Remember when we used to be like that?” She asks, smiling at Jeff. He follows her line of sight to where a group of his law students are bickering.

“They have no idea how they’re lives are gonna change going here.” Jeff shakes his head.

“For the better, right?” Annie asks. “Like with us?”

“I don’t know. We’re a pretty unique case.” He grins at her.

“You are ridiculous.” Annie rolls her eyes.

“You love it.” Jeff twirls her around.

“I do.” Annie agrees, going back for another kiss.

She really does


End file.
